Dende
Dende (デンデ) is a young Namekian with a unique gift that allows him to heal others. Dende's first appearance was in Dragon Ball Z when Gohan and Krillin rescued him from Dodoria. By Goku's request, Dende became the Guardian of Earth after Kami merged with Piccolo, in order to defeat the androids and Cell. He continues his role as Guardian for the rest of the series, helping the protagonists during their adventures, albeit reluctantly. Biography In Dragon Ball Z Abridged, Dende speaks in a monotone voice instead of the childish one he was given in the original series, and is extremely cynical, weighing his options if he would rather stay and get killed along with the rest of his village by Dodoria, or stay with Krillin and Gohan. Dende does not think highly of Guru at all (when Krillin states his sorrow for Dende's loss of Guru, Dende goes as far as to reply "someone has to be"). Dende also seems to notice Bulma's breasts saying, "They look lovely, I wish to nestle between them." He is usually very calm-sounding and monotone, but he has been shown to yell when startled, as shown in episode 22 when his potential had been unlocked. He was compared to Batman by Super Kami Guru. He is also called "Little Green" by Krillin, which he dislikes. While it has been noted that he does not like Krillin he has been shown to like Gohan even going as far as say that Gohan is the only person he respects in episode 25. After completing his transformation into his 4th Form, Freeza killed Dende in Episode 26: Alien VS. Piccolo, but is revived and, in a moment of dramatic irony that Freeza had mocked earlier, had managed to evacuate everyone on Namek still alive, sending them to Earth using the Namekian Dragon Balls (just to screw with Freeza). During the 4 month gap in time between their arrival on Earth and when the Dragon Balls could once again be used, Dende resided in the compound of the Briefs family along with the other Namekians. Dende and the other Namekian children learned Strip Poker, commanding Sprouts to "lay them on the table". In that time, Dende and the other Namekians were successful in teaching Porunga how to speak English. When time came for Porunga to be summoned once again, Dende informed Bulma of this and, after summoning him, requested that they just get more wishes than usual since they would be calling on him again in another four months and just had to revive a few "smocks", lastly mentioning that they were also wishing for a planet. Dende called for him to do this, and after New Namek was created, Dende gave the others leeway to do whatever they wanted. With Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu resurrected, Dende asked Gohan if he wanted to wish his father back, and repeated the question when Gohan said that they wanted to save him for last, reluctantly resurrecting Krillin who had been killed during the fight against Freeza after Dende. He then tried to bring back Goku, only to learn that he was still alive and Dende informed Gohan that Porunga had said that Goku did not want to come back to Earth. After this, Dende told Gohan that it was possible that Goku was somewhere else doing something important and that Dende was there for Gohan, also expressing his love for him before believing that he had said it too soon and wishing for the dragon to take everyone off the planet and onto New Namek.Freeza: The Final Cut During the Cell Saga, Episode 56: Deities, Devils, and Doing the Dirty, since there are no more Dragonballs and Piccolo cannot make new ones, Goku kidnaps Dende from New Namek and asks him to take Kami's place as guardian. He begrudgingly agrees, mostly due to Gohan wanting them as well. He then makes new Dragon balls by telling the Shenron statue to "wake the f*ck up". Later in the episode he is going over the paperwork to become the new guardian of Earth. After Krillin once again calls him Little Green, Dende snaps, insisting that he call him Dende, or, taking Guru's title, Super Kami Dende. His no-nonsense attitude even managed to get Mr. Popo to smile and say "I like you." After Cell's defeat, Dende is both hysterical and infuriated over the injured state Gohan is delivered to the lookout in, causing him to heal him in a panic. When questioned whether or not Piccolo could live on the lookout, Dende only agrees to it after learning Gohan would return to visit should Piccolo reside there. In "Cooler 2", he had invited everyone to his lookout, although they thought they were invited to New Namek instead, travelling to the planet rather than meeting him at the lookout. Personality In his first appearance, Dende seems fairly innocent and doesn't express himself much. However, as time goes on, he is revealed to be rather snide and impudent. He seems to save his resentment for the worst times, stalling healing Vegeta just to mock him for slaughtering most of the Namekians. Dende has cunning methods of revenge - though sometimes he just wants to screw someone over. Though Dende may withhold great hatred for Super Kami Guru, he respects him to some degree, recognizing him as the greatest of the Namekians. He shares a strong friendship with Nail, and mostly refers to Piccolo as Nail when talking to him, due to Nail being assimilated by Piccolo. Dende originally only manages to get along with Gohan, respecting him the most (if not the only) out of the Z Fighters due to their overall incompetence. This respect eventually develops into love, as Dende himself admits at the end of the Frieza Saga - though he opts out and wishes himself and the Namekians to New Namek, worried that he confessed too soon. When Dende returns in the Cell Saga, having been practically kidnapped by Goku, he finds Super Saiyan Full Power Gohan to be quite attractive, and mainly helps out the Z Fighters for the sake of Gohan alone. With his new role as Guardian, Dende has become more openly hostile and demanding of those around him, and quickly loses his temper at the slightest instance of disrespect towards him. Abilities Healing This a dormant ability that was unlocked thanks to Super Kami Guru. Dende can heal any wound no matter how severe, and bring a person back to 100%. This ability proved valuable to the Z-Fighters during their fight against Freeza. Dragon Ball Creation As he is part of the Dragon Clan, Dende has the ability to create new Dragon Balls. He was able to revitalize Shenron when he created new Earth Dragon Balls in the process. He is even powerful enough to add an additional wish at the cost of immortality as a wish. Guardian Abilities As assuming the throne of the Earth's Guardian, Dende can sense anything happening on the Earth from the Lookout. However, he needs a clear head in order to use it properly. Evidently he has difficulty doing this resorting to using what Mr. Popo calls "a little green" (marijuana) Appearance Trivia *Krillin renaming Dende's "Little Green" references the AB Groupe dub of Dragon Ball Z, in which Piccolo's name is Big Green. **Dende later takes the name "Big Green" for himself after becoming Earth's new guardian. *Dende greatly dislikes Krillin, to the point that he refuses to wish him back to life. He eventually does so, reluctantly. *Dende compares himself to the White Mage, the class often utilized as healers in the Final Fantasy video games. *Dende is a homosexual in the Abridged version of the series, and has a massive crush on Gohan. He very subtly attempts to express these feelings to Gohan, who is completely oblivious to them. **Early in the series however, he expressed a strong desire to touch Bulma's breasts, which may be attributed to the fact she was his first experience with a female. *Dende has been called "Little Green" 20 times. *Dende apparently shares Piccolo's weakness towards whistling. References Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Namekians Category:Siblings Category:Gods Category:Dumplin Family Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Dragon Ball Creators Category:Anti-Heroes